Most conventional cracking techniques involve batch-based cracking process. That is, a single furnace is vacuum heated to isolate the furnace from external air to conduct cracking process.
Taiwan Patent Publication No. 478979 discloses a non-pollution treatment method and apparatus for converting organic waste into usable resources. According to the above patent, an overall cracking reaction apparatus includes separated reaction furnace and heating furnace, and is characterized in that the reaction furnace is provided at a rear section with a primary coke treating tank, a secondary coke treating tank, and a coke cooling tank for treating coke produced in the cracking reaction process. The produced coke is discharged from the reaction furnace to the primary coke treating tank, in which the coke is stirred with a stirrer, so as to remove part of the residual volatile matters from the coke. The coke is further sent into the secondary coke treating tank, in which a first, a second, and a third stirring and conveying cylinder stir and convey the coke by turns. Meanwhile, the coke is heated while being stirred and conveyed to subject to a second time cracking reaction. All the reactions are conducted under a vacuum state in order to fully release all the volatile matters. After refinement, the coke is finally moved into the coke cooling tank to produce refined coke, which may be further processed to produce carbon black or other raw materials for preparing activated carbon.
However, the coke produced with the method and apparatus disclosed in Taiwan Patent Publication No. 478979 is not good in quality, and the apparatus is bulk in volume to increase the manufacturing cost thereof. The carbon black obtained from the above conventional cracking technique has organic substances remained therein to form a secondary waste. In addition, the produced oil contains a high sulfur ratio and a high amount of carbon impurities, and is therefore not suitable for reuse. Moreover, the cracking process taught by the above patent is a low-temp cracking process, which has low thermal efficiency and tends to cause dioxin pollution and other air pollution problems, and accordingly, requires improvements.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop a reaction furnace that utilizes high-temp steam and recirculated heat source to separate mercury and crack dioxin and organic substances contained in waste, so as to eliminate the drawbacks existed in the prior art.